peanut butter and jelly
by Ria Dalrado
Summary: Twin Sisters, Era and Tara are separated. One goes to H.I.V.E., and the other goes to H.E.R.O.(the opposite of H.I.V.E.). How will these sisters find each other again? and will they ever be the same? (Set in between Zero Hour and Aftershock.) Co-written with Alphanine. (Rated T just in case.)(RECENTLY EDITED! WHOLE STORY so far NOW HERE!)
1. Sisters

"No!" said Era emphatically, as she got on the bus after school.

"Why not?" said her twin sister Tara sitting down on the bus next to her. "Besides We've done it before."

"Yes, and remember what happened the last time you did it?" Replied Era. "It didn't go so well."

The sisters were arguing, because Tara wanted to take their Dad's plane out for a ride that night. (Without permission.) Era knew this was a bad idea. Especially considering what had happened the last time Tara had flew a plane. That had been a year ago, and the memory was not particularly pleasant.

"It won't be like the last time," said Tara. "I'm older now and I know what I'm doing."

"You just want to get back at dad because he divorced mom." replied Era angrily.

"So what if I do?" Tara said defiantly. "I have a right to express my feelings!"

"By stealing a plane?" asked Era.

"I wont be stealing it!"replied Tara. "I'll just be borrowing it!"

Deciding to end this conversation and stop her sister from doing something stupid Era said, "I won't go with you. And if you go I'll tell Dad."

"You wouldn't!" Exclaimed Tara.

"I would and I will if don't drop it right now!" said Era sternly.

"Fine." Said Tara sulkily. "I won't. Just don't blame me when we get into a situation where that plane ride would have been useful."

"Ha," said Era laughing. "I doubt that a situation like that could happen."

"Whatever." said Tara. Smiling easily at her sister. "come on, the bus is at our stop." And just like that, the argument was over. But Tara wasn't about to give into her sister so easily.

**This is my first FanFic, so I hope you like it!**


	2. Joy Ride

Chapter Two Joy Ride  
Tara was soaring through the air and about 100miles per hour. Give or take few. She had taken one of the faster planes from her dads warehouse. She piloted it through the night sky enjoying the feeling of being free. Then she thought about something that Era had tried to get her to see this whole time. Why? Why take off in one of her dads planes? What would it solve? Thinking about it just made Tara mad. She was angry at just about every one. Mom, Dad, Era, even herself. _Why couldn't life just be simple?_ she thought angrily, feeling herself getting hot. "Calm Down" She told her self sternly _you don't need to blow up the gas tank._ As soon as she said it, she thought for a minute of ways to calm herself down. Then an idea came to her almost instantly. "Of course!" she said under her breath. Quickly, she turned the plane around and started flying towards her new target. she was there in nothing flat. She saw the divorcement office. She knew that no one would be in the office at this hour of the night so, she quickly programed the autopilot of the plane to fly straight at the building. Then, she jumped from of cockpit of the plane and grabbed her backpack. She quickly put a parachute on and then opened the hanger door. She jumped from the plane and free fell for a second, then pulled the chute. It caught her fall and turned it into a glide. She landed quickly on the ground and wiggled out of the parachute. Looking around quickly, Tara grinned at her luck. No one was around to see her land. She just had time to run a few feet down the street when there was an explosion behind her. Tara was knocked from her feet. She quickly got up and looked back. The plane had crashed right into the divorcement building. Tara smiled to herself. _Well that was fun,_ She thought. And it also helped with her angry feelings. After all, without that building there would be no more divorce, which meant no more anger, which also meant no more separate parents. Tara hummed happily to herself. Then, she quickly opened up her bag and set to work on Creating something.


	3. Caught

Chapter three: Caught

Era woke up around 1am feeling that some thing was wrong. She wasn't sure what though. She got up and used the bathroom, then on her way back she stopped in front of Tara's door. _That's strange,_ Era thought. _She usually keeps her door closed._ Quietly, Era entered her sisters room and looked at her bed. Hoping that she would see her sister lying there and asleep. No such luck. Tara was gone._ Great, just great,_ Era thought angrily. Then she called herself stupid for not realizing it sooner. She knew Tara didn't give up easily. But she had hoped that her sister had chosen to see sense. _I am going to kill her! _Era thought, walking out of Tara's bedroom. Hoping that she was close enough to her sister for this to work, Era Focused her thoughts on her sister and reached out with her mind. _"Tara, Where are you?"_ she said, through their telepathic link.

"_I'm on my way home."_ Tara replied telepathically. Avoiding her sisters question.

"_I didn't ask what you were doing, I asked where you are!"_ Era replied angrily.

"_If you must know, I'm near the divorcement building on Harvest St." _Tara said _"or whats left of it."_

"_Whats left of it! What have you been doing all night?" _Said Era, outraged.

"_Flying." _said Tara smugly.

"_Right, just come home quick before dad wakes up."_ said Era grumpily._ "And I am so going to tell on you."_ She added.

"_No! Please don't tell D...!"_ Tara started to reply, but Era had cut of their connection.

Era sat on her bed in the dark, wondering what she was going to do about her sister.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. Its been a crazy weekend.  
**


	4. Finding the Right Twin

**Chapter four. Finding the right twin.**

* * *

Raven looked at her black box. Her target was a girl from America. It would be to easy. Raven checked her watch three minutes to dropping point. Raven sat down and thought. Nero had given very little fuss over this student.

* * *

"TARA HOW COULD YOU DO THAT." Era yelled at her twin. It was two in the morning when she had come back. Tara had only hoped that Era would still be asleep and that time.

"I just did use a favorer that all." Tara said innocently smiling. She knew that it wouldn't work on Era but it was good practice.

Era just shook her head. Muttering to her self. _Why why why why? Why! _Tara smiled at her self she had gotten her sister in a conflict that would either revile there power and that they lied to their parents all this time or keep what Tara did a secret.

**6:30 am**

Tara and Era got dressed for court that they knew wasn't going to happen. There mom was going to mad that they wouldn't be go to court today. She had made every arrangement and had though out her reasons to keep the two girls with her instead of their dad. She mutter to her self what she was going to say and Tara and Era slowly go dressed. Soon the phone rang. Mom answered it. She toked to however it was and then hung up. She looked at the girls and simply shook her head. Tara smiled and ran back to her room. Era hugged her mom and then got changed.

* * *

Normally Raven didn't do captured in the morning but it was hard to get into a house at night drag an unconscious person out a window and to the shrouder without being seen. She jumped from the plane and landed silently on the roof of a house. Two girls were playing in the back. Raven crouched waiting for the best time to strike.

* * *

**Here's chapter 4 tell me what you think. Were should they be from anyway. I said America but we can change that.**


	5. Seperated

**Chapter five: Separated **

**I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update. It has been a crazy couple of weeks (and I'm just bad at updating). Anyway, hope you like this next chapter!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own H.I.V.E.**

Raven watched the two girls from her hiding place on the roof. She had decided to scout out the layout of the house before making her move. Plus, she needed to figure out which girl was her target. The twin girls were currently swinging on the swing set (trying to see who could go the highest) and talking to each other. Then, from inside the house she heard the girls mother call, "Tara come in here! Please clean up your room!" One of the girls jumped from the highest point of the swing set and landed perfectly, then ran into the house. "Coming mom!" she yelled. Raven smiled, she now had her target.

After Tara went inside, Era sat on the swing thinking. She loved her sister a lot, but she could be a pain. Suddenly, Era a queer feeling. Was someone watching her? Era looked around but she didn't see anything. Shrugging the feeling off, Era got off the swing and walked inside.

**The next morning(super early):**

* * *

Raven had waited through the night to take Tara. She had decided to do it early in the morning. Before everyone else was up. Silently, she climbed down from the roof, and through a open window into the 3rd floor bathroom. About to exit the bathroom, Raven heard the noise of a door opening and closing quietly. She hoped none of the girls was going to come in here, although if Tara came in it might make her job easier. No such luck, Raven heard a door open, and then a click._ That was strange,_ Raven thought. _Where had the clicking noise come from? _Slowly, Raven opened the bathroom door and walked into the hall(not making a sound). She saw nothing unusual in the hallway. Just doors leading to bedrooms, and a closet. Then she noticed that the door to the closet was slightly ajar. _Hmm..._ Raven thought. Someone might just have forgotten to close the closet, but it never hurt to check, raising one of her katana's(just in case someone was hiding in there) Raven walked silently to the door. She opened it quickly hoping to catch whoever might be in there by surprise. But no one was in there. _Well that's_ _Weird,_ Raven thought. Then she heard a noise from outside. Closing the closet door, Raven looked out a nearby window. Below her, she could see what looked like an old cottage near the house. The noise was coming from there and it sounded like.. fire?

* * *

Era woke up and looked at the clock. It was 3am. Era groaned laying back down on her pillows. Then she got up and quickly changed into an old t-shirt and some jeans. Tara usually got up around this time to train and Era didn't want her to accidentally light the old cottage on fire. Groaning a little and wishing she could go back to bed, Era left her room and walked towards the old coat closet. Opening the door, Era reached into the back and pressed what felt like a nail in the back wall of the closet. Then, the back of the closet suddenly swung open. Era smiled. She and Tara had found this secret passage in the house when they were little and would use it to get out of the house without letting their parents know. Tara had probably used it when she crashed the plane. Walking down the passage Era thought about what Tara had done, She couldn't really blame her sister. She hadn't wanted the divorce to happen either, but she wished that Tara had done something less destructive. She sighed quietly. Ah well, she thought nothing I can do about it now. She slowed coming to the end of the tunnel. The door to the tunnel was slightly ajar, and Era peeked through the crack. She saw Tara standing in the middle of the middle of the room breathing quietly., her hands held in front of her. Then, her hands lit on fire. Era smiled. She new Tara could do it! Usually Tara already needed a flame to be lit before she could control it. Tara had been trying to create her own fire for weeks. About to come into the room and congratulate her sister, Era saw a shadow in the doorway of the cottage. _"Tara look out!"_ Era shouted through their mind link. Surprised, Tara turned around her flames going out as she lost her concentration. Tara saw the shadow and, acting on instinct she ducked narrowly avoiding a bullet, and kicked a pile of forgotten fire wood in front of the secret entrance. _"Get out Era!"_ Tara shouted telepathically. As she turned to face her attacker. Era pushed on the door trying to get into the room to help her sister but it was useless. Tara had made sure she couldn't open it. "Tara no! Get out of there!" she said. Tara tried to dodge another bullet but didn't move quickly enough. It hit her and she collapsed to the floor. "Noo!" Era screamed. Not even realizing she said it out loud. Tara's attacker turned spotting the crack and seeing her. Era backed away little. The attacker, who she could now see was a woman dressed all in black stared at her with cold eyes an emotion passed through them..pity?... "She's not dead. Just asleep. The woman said in a faint accent. Then she picked Tara up and walked out of the cottage. Era stood there shaking like a leaf. The last she noticed before she fainted was the woman walking away. And strapped to her back were two purple light sabers_...light sabers? That couldn't be right._ She thought, then she blacked out.

**So, Cliffhanger! What do you all think? Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

* * *

Tara had woken up at three so she could practice her powers. She and Era practiced in the morning so their parents wouldn't find out. They had kept their powers from their parents. They both didn't want to upset their parents during this time. It was pretty easy to hide the fact they had powers, the only thing that was really noticeable was their eyes, both of their eyes were and are green, when they were happy, But when they get mad or frustrated, Tara's eyes turned orange and Era's turned blue. Their mom and dad hadn't noticed it yet. But when they did, the girls knew they would ask questions and they had decided that, that would be the time that they would tell them about their powers. But until then they would practice in the old cottage.

Tara snuck out through the secret passage that she and Era had found years ago. Tara quickly lit the oil lamp with her fire powers and was startled to see a women there standing in the shadows with a GUN! Tara was about to run when she saw Era at the entrance to the secret passage, quickly, she knocked a stack of fire wood down in front of the door. She didn't want Era getting hurt. Tara quickly turned to face the women who was dressed in black clad suit. Tara jumped and dogged a bullet that the attacker fired. Tara was amazed that, as she dodged it, she felt the heat off of something. _Definitely no a normal bullet_. Tara thought to herself.

* * *

Tara woke up in a plane a while later. She was strapped to a chair. She started to struggle. the she noticed something, her backpack was gone. She felt sick without her backpack, she was so lost. She simply couldn't function without it. She stopped struggling and started to burn through the straps. She jumped up, just as a women came down it was the same woman who had attacked her. The woman turned to Tara and smiled. It wasn't a kind smile, it was an I'm going to kill you if you do that again smile. Tara froze.

"Wheres my backpack?" Tara asked bravely.

"If you want that back, you are going to have to be good." The woman replied.

"Who are you?" Tara asked her bravery dwindling by the second."And wheres Era?" Tara knew that Era would be able to use her power to find out every thing they needed to know and she would be able to comfort her.

"My name is Raven and your twin Era is still at home it that little cottage of yours that might be burning down at this very minute. Lets hope Era got out." Raven smiled. She had added that last part just to scare her into doing what she need her to do.

Tara's faced paled at the words. Had Era been in the barn. Did she see it all happened? maybe she would call the police or come after her. What if she dead. Lying in the burning barn because she had been selfish and wanted to save the day and stop the robber. She started to cry she had really messed up and now Era had payed the price just like the last time. When She had flown that plane the first time.

Raven saw that her words had really effected Tara. "Listen Tara," She said "if you stay good, I'll make sure your sister is all right and you can have your backpack back. deal?"

Tara's faces brightened a little. "Deal." She said and hopped into the seat.


	7. Mr Avon

**Chapter 7: Mr. Avon**

Era woke up with a headache. She was on the floor of the secret tunnel. What was she doing there? Era thought. Then the memories came flooding back, and she jumped up. _Tara... the cottage... the weird woman... the gun..._ Era pushed the door open as hard as she could. Dislodging the logs Tara had knocked into it. No one was there, it was quiet. Era started to panic. Opening the real door to the cottage and looking out, she saw nothing. No sign of the black clad lady, and no sign of Tara. _Okay, calm down Era,_ she said to herself. _don't panic, after all your sister just disappeared with a lady that has purple light-sabers, oh! And she also has a bullet wound and might be dead. There's nothing strange about that Who am I kidding?_ She thought tears pricking her eyes. I have no idea what just happened and its not like I can just call her. Tara didn't have a cellphone. Then an idea came to her, bringing with it, a spark of hope. Closing her eyes, Era breathed deeply and reached out with her mind for her sister. Faintly, Era felt her, she wasn't hurt, she tried talking telepathically to her, but she was to far away. Era opened her eyes. The tears running freely down her face now.

She ran into the house and into her mothers room. "Mom!" She said shaking her mother awake. "Mom wake up!"

"What is it sweety?" Mom said groggily. Opening her eyes to look at her daughter. She saw the tear tracks on her daughters face and sat up. "Whats wrong sweety? What happened?" She asked pulling her daughter into a hug.

"It's Tara! Shes gone!" Era sobbed into her mothers shoulder. "Someone kidnapped her!"

"Oh," replied mom, sadness coming into her eyes. "Tara hasn't been kidnapped sweety. She just had to go away."

"What?" Era asked shocked. "You knew?! Where is she? Why is she gone? What do you mean she had to go away?" The flood of questions came out. But behind the questions, Era was angry. Her mother knew this was going to happen? And had done nothing?

Oblivious to her daughter's concealed anger Mrs. Richfield hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm sorry sweety, I didn't want her to go, but she had to. I can't explain more than that."

_You can't explain but I'll find out._ Era thought, also hugging her mother as she did so, she used one of her powers. She didn't like doing this often because it was invasive, but she needed to know where Tara was. As she hugged her mother, she closed her eyes, and read her mother's mind. Her mother was feeling sad, she already knew that, but why? She dug deeper, and a scene opened up in her minds eye:

_Her mother opened the door and let two people into the house. One was a man, about middle aged, and the other was a woman. The same woman who had kidnapped Tara._

_"You said you wanted to talk to me about Tara?" her mother asked. _

_"Yes. Replied the man. "We have had our eye on her for a while and we would like to offer her a position at my school."_

_"Your school?" replied mom questioningly, "Is Tara getting a scholarship? I didn't think she had applied for one." _

_"Yes she is getting a scholarship, but she didn't have to apply for it we teach students from all over the world. The school is called H.I.V.E." _

_"H.I.V.E.? What does that stand for?" _

_"It stands for the Higher Institute of Villainous Education." The man said calmly. _

_"What? Villainous? What do you mean?" her mother asked alarmed._

_"Listen Mrs. Richfield." said the woman, speaking for the first time. "You either let her come with us to H.I.V.E. or she gets arrested. Your choice." she added._

_"Calm down Natalia." the man said calmly. "Then he turned to Mrs. Richfield. "It is true however that those are your only options. Tara will be perfectly safe at the school, and you will be able to see her when she graduates."_

_"When she graduates! You mean I won't be able to see my little girl grow up?" Mrs. Richfield asked horrified._

_"It is either that or you can see her arrested for crashing that plane into the divorcement building." The man said._

_"Fine." said Era's mom defeated. Tears running down her cheeks._

_"Thank you Mrs. Richfield."_

_Era pulled out of her mothers mind as well as out of her embrace and ran out of her mothers room, thoughts whirling. So her mother had known something was going to happen. She just didn't know exactly when. Era hadn't realized where she was going until she stopped in Tara's bedroom doorway. It looked just as it always did. Messy and untidy. Era sat down her sisters bed and cried some more. She wasn't sure how long she sat there crying but when she stopped she stood up determined. She would find this H.I.V.E. Place and her sister if it was the last thing she did. But, how to do it? Era walked out of her sisters room and down the secret passage to the scene of the crime. She didn't see anything that the woman, Natalia, might have left, but she felt like she was missing something. There was something here. Then she saw the hole in floor. Thats right. Era thought, Tara dodged one of the bullets. She nelt down by the hole and put in her fingers. Pulling out the bullet. It looked more like a needle or something, Era was careful not to prick herself with it. And then went to the kitchen and put it in a plastic bag. Now she just had to figure out where it came from. Era's mom walked into the kitchen and Era quickly hid the bullet/needle behind her back. "What are we going to have for breakfast?" she asked innocently._

_"__I'll make pancakes sweety." Her mother said comfortingly. She looked like she wanted to say more, but she didn't. Era looked at the clock on the stove. It was 6:30am, only an hour since Tara had been kidnapped and she was already missing her terribly. She felt tears prick her eyes again but she held them in. she didn't want her mother to see her sobbing again. She wasn't angry at her mom anymore. Just the people who took Tara away. Especially that woman, Natalia. As her mother made pancakes, Era set the table. Leaving Tara's plate in the cupboard. She held back another sob. __Pull yourself together!__She told herself sternly. Y__ou will be alright, and so will she! __She got through breakfast without breaking down and was just starting to do the dishes when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." said her mother. Era looked at the clock again. It was only 7:44. Who would be here this early? Her dad? She heard her mother open the door and talk to someone outside, from her mothers formal tone she could tell it wasn't anyone she knew. Era walked into the front hallway to see her mom let a man in. He looked to be in his late twenties, early thirties, with brown hair, and piercing black eyes. "Era, come here. This is Mr. Nathan Avon." said her mother. "Mr. Avon this is my daughter Era." "Hello Mr. Avon said with a cheerful grin, holding out his hand for her to shake its nice to meet you. Era took his hand a little wearily and probed his mind gently, she saw thoughts about Tara, and that place called H.I.V.E, also thoughts about her, and a school called, H.E.R.O.? She didn't get a chance to probe further however as the handshake ended. Her mother showed Mr. Avon into the sitting room and then left to get some drinks. Era sat awkwardly waiting for her mother to get back so that Mr. Avon would tell them what he was doing here. She actually half expected him to kidnap her right now. But he didn't, he just sat in the couch. Her mom came back and passed out glasses of lemonade then sat down next to Era. "Well," she said "I think we're both wondering why your her Mr. Avon._

_"__Yes, you probably are." Mr. Avon replied smiling slightly, "before I get into that however, is your other daughter, Tara here? This concerns her as well."_

_"__Ah..no... Tara is not here. Why do you ask?" replied her mother._

_"__Well you see she and Era have both won scholarships to my school HERO Academy. It is an incredibly prestigious school, and it seems someone entered both of them into the annual scholarship drawing and they won." he said still smiling. He seemed very excited._

_"__Well... Tara will not be able to attend. She has... already been accepted into a different school. Replied her mother warily. _

_"__Oh, I'm sorry to here that." Mr. Avon said slightly deflated. Then he perked up again. "But Ms. Era here still has the offer if she would like to go. The school as I said is very prestigious and has many advanced classes. From what I have heard of her, Era would fit in nicely."_

_"__Well..I don't know." said her mother._

_Era was a little miffed. They were talking like she wasn't there! And she needed to find out what this man knew about her sister. "I'll go." she said abruptly. Interrupting the adults conversation. "If these advanced classes will help me get into a better collage than I am definitely going." she added innocently._

_"__Well, if your sure honey." her mother still looked hesitant._

_Mr Avon picked up the slack. "excellent!" He said. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning then?" he said standing up to go._

_"__Okay. See you then." Era said shaking his hand. This time she didn't delve into his mind. She had enough to process for one morning. She didn't think she could take any more strange things today._


	8. chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Tara listened to the long and very boring speech. She did her best to not move but half way in she started to shift in place. **

**Raven had kept an eye on Tara all through out the speech. She had started moving but that was all. The kids walked out and started the school tour. **

**Tara walked with the group, wondering if the woman would keep her promise. She went into the changing room and found the AI in there as well. She remembered that they could ask him any thing and if it was in his knowledge he would answer truthful. She turned and spoke as if she was giving a command. "What happen to my twin sister, Era?" She said slowly and firmly. **

**"****You do not have to speak like that .But I have no idea, it is not in my main frame for you to access." He stated plainly. Tara glared at him before changing. She stepped out to find most students all ready out. Wearing the same black uniform she was. She frowned she didn't like dressing the same. It reminded her of Era and how they would dress alike just to confuse people, and what might have happened to her. She felt tears starting to form in her eyes, she quickly rubbed them away and walked over to the group. She got handed a black box looking thing and was lead toward the dorms she checked hers and walked into the dorm that she was assigned. She laid down on the nearest bed and stared to cry. Tara hardly noticed when another girl walked in she looked at Tara and smiled. She didn't seem it notice the tear streaked that she was trying to rub away. She walked over to the other bed and studied it then she studied Tara's bed.**

**"****I want that bed instead of the other one all right?" The girl said. She didn't even seem to think about how Tara felt about it. Tara looked at her like she was crazy. **

**"****No I got here first so I get first pick." Tara said and laid down. She hated people who were stuck up.**

**"****I was only trying to help you feel better." She replied in a small voice. **

**"****I'm Tara." Tara replied. **

**The girl smiled "I'm Hansika it means small swan." **

**Tara smiled slightly. ****_People were funny when they say what their name means. Her name meant Rocky hills, but Era's meant bringing rain. Which fit her perfectly._****Tara hadn't thought about what her name meant but it did fit her good too. She always had a thing for getting in trouble. **

**"****Tara, Tara? Are you alright." **

**Tara snapped out of her trance and looked around."um Yeah. Just thinking"**

**"****about what?"**

**"****my sister." she instantly regretted it. Why had she said that. She didn't want to talk about her sister. **

**"****Did they take you away from her? They took me away from my little brother."**

**"****They literally took her away. She might be dead! Tara exclaimed. She jumped up noticing the backpack near the door and grabbed it. She ran out of the room and right into a boy with snow white hair.**


End file.
